The End Is Where We Start From
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: The final fight is over, the World is safe. Castiel gives a final gift to Dean and Sam that will change everything. The end is where we start from.
1. Chapter 1

It was all over, the dust had settled, and the dawn of a new day was breaking over the horizon. There was nothing left to fight, bodies scattered across the floor of an abandoned warehouse, among the carnage stood three weary soldier's. Their shoulders slumped in exhaustion, their faces covered in grime and blood, their arms finally able to drop the weapons that had been used to defend themselves. Yet even in the faint glow of the morning light, all three sported grins so bright, so wide, so full of life and joy that they almost glowed. Azazel, Abaddon, Dick Roman, Leviathans, Eve, Lilith, Metatron, and even the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, all of their enemies destroyed. Lucifer defeated and locked in his cage for all time. The gates of hell slammed shut and locked, trapping Crowley and all his demon minions inside. The angels thrown back into heaven again, entrapped there for eternity. Purgatory closed for business for good. And God on a permanent vacation, never to return. Team Free Will had done it. They had averted multiple apocalypse's, saved the world from ending more times than they could count, their jobs were finally done. No more fighting, no more hunting, no more dying; they could finally rest.

Or so they thought...

One final fight that would change their lives, their very existence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell? That's it?" Dean asked while wiping his brow of grime and tucking the Colt into the back of his jeans.

Sam smiled even bigger as he bent down to tuck the demon killing knife into his boots as he looked toward his brother "I think so man"

Dean literally jumped in the air as he shouted "Sammy! We Won!" and ran towards his brother with his arms open for a hug.

Sam thumped Dean on the back in brotherly affection "We Won!"

"Hell yeah we won! Those bitches didn't stand a chance against us!"

Sam laughed heartily as the brothers broke apart "Cas? What do you think?"

Castiel turned in a slow circle as he surveyed the destruction "It's all over, there is not a demon nor an angel left on earth alive"

"Except you" Dean stated as he through an arm over his friend's shoulder.

"I won't be here much longer Dean" Castiel stated sadly as he turned his blue eyes toward the hunter.

"Cas?" Sam asked even as his brother spoke.

"What? Where are you going?" Dean dropped his one-armed hug and turned toward his friend.

"My stolen grace is almost depleted, when it's all gone..." Castiel trailed off solemnly.

"Cas...no... we'll figure something out man." Dean stated firmly.

"Dean there are no more supernatural beings in this world. We have vanquished them all. There is nothing left to save me. I'm dying and it's fine. My task is done and it's time for me to leave."

Sam looked on silently as his brother realized he was going to lose his best friend soon.

The two men stared intently at each other, emerald-green and sapphire blue eyes hold a silent conversation. Their eyes saying so much more than either man would ever be willing to voice aloud.

Castiel looked between the two men and smiled, a twinkle coming into those bottomless pits of blue. "But before I go, there is one thing I want to do. And now there is no one to stop me now."

"Whats that Cas?" Dean asked with a sad smile.

"I want to give you and Sam a gift. It will take the last of my grace to do it. This will be my gift to you both, for all that you both have sacrificed over the years."

Sam started shaking his head no "We can't let you do that Cas"

Castiel laughed "You can't stop me Sam, this is my choice."

"Are you sure Cas?" Dean asked quietly. "Wouldn't you rather hang on as long as you can?"

"I'm dying either way Dean, I want it to mean something. I don't want to just fade away in nothingness" Castiel explained to the two Winchester brothers.

Sam and Dean moved to stand shoulder to shoulder as they both watched the Angel straighten his trench coat out.

"Alright, what is it then?" Dean asked. Sam nodded along to Dean's question.

Castiel smiled dangerously and replied "Be ready to fight" and reached out and put two fingers on each of their heads.

"CAS!"

"CASTIEL!"

But it was too late Dean and Sam Winchester had been teleported away.

"Good bye my friends" Castiel whispered as he collapsed to the ground. He looked up at the slowly rising sun and chuckled weakly "Dean's going to be pissed I sent him by angel air."

And with that Castiel the Angel of Thursday exploded into a blindingly bluish white light.


	2. Chapter 2

What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from. - T. S. Eliot

It felt like all the air was being sucked out of their lungs as Castiel touched their heads. Within a millisecond both Sam and Dean had the sensations of their bodies exploding into millions of tiny pieces. Another millisecond and all of those teeny tiny molecules slammed back together as their body's reformed. With a gust of bone chilling cold wind the Winchester brothers rematerialized in a totally different place from where they originally had been.

Dean grumbled as he opened his eyes "Damn angel air!".

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he tried to get his balance while looking at the blank wall in front of them.

Dean turned to look at his brother and gasped at what he saw behind "Sam".

"What?" Sam said as he too turned to look at what his brother was staring at in horror.

"De..Dean..." sttutering in shock Sam gripped the knife in his hand tighter "is..is that...?"

The dark figure that had been stepping toward a baby's crib stopped and turned toward the two men who suddenly appeared in the room. Yellow eyes flashed in the darkness as the man raised his hand toward the two men "Who the hell are you?"

Dean growled "Yellow Eyes" even as he and Sam moved toward the Demon. Sam got to the Demon that had started the down fall of their family first; with the demon killing knife in his hand he grabbed the monster by the shoulder and shoved the knife into his chest. Even as the knife was sliding between Azazel's ribs, Dean fired the Colt at the monster striking him dead center of the forehead. Azazel's yellow eye's flashed in disbelief for a split second before the he collapsed dead to the ground.

Dean lowered the Colt to his side and took a ragged breath, as he looked into the crib at the small baby boy inside "Sammy...".

Sam moved toward is brother and looked into the small crib also "Is that..?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah" Dean answered with a chuckle "Sam meet Sammy"

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed "Dean we just killed Yellow Eyes!"

Dean looked toward his giant of a little brother with a smile on his lips "Yeah"

At that moment a woman in a long white nightgown and golden blond hair falling around her shoulders ran into the room and slid to a stop and screamed "Noooooo"

Dean and Sam both turned to the woman with smiles on their faces, even as their bodies started to fade away into nothingness, they both were able to gasp "Mom" before they disappeared forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Winchester ran up the stairs and burst into his younger son's bedroom shouting "Mary!"

Mary was standing in the middle of the room shaken and looking like she had seen a monster. She turned toward her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist "What is it? What happened?" he asked her as he gently stroked her back.

Mary took a deep breath before she answered "I came in to check on Sammy, I thought I had heard a gunshot. I could have sworn for a split second that there was two men standing over the crib and another laying on the ground dead."

Pulling his wife closer, John hushed her "Sammy's ok.. see?" as he walked over to crib showing the gurgling six month old. Mary nodded her head as John continued "I was watching an old war movie downstairs that's probably what you heard. And you just woke up, it was just your eyes playing tricks on you in the dark."

Mary sighed as she leaned over to kiss Sammy's head "Your right of course, but for a moment I was terrified."

"I know, but it's ok I'm here, Sam's ok and there's nothing in this room." John said as lead Mary back to their room.

"Momma?" A small voice asked as four-year old Dean stuck his head around his bedroom door. The Winchester's turned toward their oldest son and smiled.

"Hey Dean, what are you doing up?" John asked as he picked the little boy up.

Green eyes look up at his Dad "Momma screamed" the little boy replied as he reached a hand out to his Mom. Mary took Dean in her arms and snuggled him close "I'm okay baby, lets you get you back into bed ok"

Mary carried Dean back into his room and put him down into his racecar bed. Covering the little boy back up with his covers, Mary smiled at her son "Now back to sleep you, we have a busy day tomorrow." Dean nodded "Yes Momma" and promptly closed his eyes. Mary chuckled and leaned over to kiss his forehead "Good night love. Angels are watching over you." She rose and left the room turning the light off as she went and in the darkness Dean Winchester relaxed into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness of space and time a deep gravelly voice emerged from the void "The end is where we start from.". A thunderous boom echoed across all of creation, as bright sapphire blue eyes opened against the darkness.

Author's Note:

Well that's it! My idea of how our favorite series could end. What do y'all think? I do have an idea for a small epilogue like a paragraph at most. My question to you dear readers is leave it as it is or add the epilogue?

Please forgive all typos and punctuation mistakes, this has not been beta read by anyone.


End file.
